hyruleconquestfandomcom-20200215-history
Dakkon
Dakkon is the disgraced second Sage of Fire of Hyrule and former Emperor of the Volvagians. Etymology Dakkon is the Goron word for Opressor. Physical Appearance Dakkon is a large elder Volvagian. At nearly thirty feet high and fifty feet long, his huge serpentine body is often covered in flames. He is also characterized by two smaller arms and an external skull. Powers and Abilities Dakkon was given the ability to control and manipulate heat, most commonly through the use of fire and explosives, and was fond of doing so through his flame breath. Because of his massive size, Dakkon can physically overpower many smaller armies, and like most mature Volvagians, Dakkon has a venomous bite. Personality Dakkon is both a calm and contemplative individual and a cruel, oppressive tyrant. He respects bravery and rebellion against his power and often rewards it. History Ancient Age Around 5000 BG, the First Sage of Fire Maphaeus chose Dakkon to be her successor to the mantle of Sage of Fire. With his new powers, Dakkon quickly united Death Mountain under the Volvagians. The Lizalfos accepted to serve under Dakkon and become citizens of the Death Mountain Empire, while the Gorons were enslaved by the Volvagians after they killed their king Dalagra. For five millennia Dakkon rules over his empire of Volvagians and Lizalfos, crushing all rebellions from the Gorons, including a particularly large one in the first century before Ganon that resulted in the flight of the Lizalfos from Death Mountain. Rise of Ganon In 0 AG the Moblin king Ganon invades Dakkon's empire. Defeating his army of Goron slaves, Ganon approaches Dakkon and attempts to convince him to betray the Hylians in exchange for rulership over much of Hyrule. While he initially declines, Ganon's bravado and bluffs impress him so much that he becomes willing to take the risk of rebellion. Dakkon sides with Ganon, and orders his forces to allow them passage into the Fire Temple. When Darunia and the Gorons under his command reject the order Dakkon attacks and bites Darunia, poisoning him. When Princess Zelda I arrives on Death Mountain with her armies and orchestrates an alliance with Darunia and his Gorons, Dakkon commands the Volvagians to help the Moblins defend the Fire Temple. During the battle, Darunia seeks out Dakkon and punches him in the skull. After the triumph of the Hylians and Gorons and the exile of the Volvagians from Death Mountain, Dakkon loses his Sage powers to Darunia, who replaces him as the new Sage of Fire. Having been crippled and no longer possessing any power, Dakkon is in no position to lead the Volvagians again. First Golden Age In the aftermath of Dakkon's fall, the Volvagian diaspora seeks out Vyorsoth, the oldest Volvagian Clutch Queen, who was asleep during the Rise of Ganon, to replace him as their leader. Trivia * Dakkon's stained glass window is one of the two that do not feature the three halos of the Goddesses, the other being Sulkaris. This is likely because he and Sulkaris both betray the Goddesses. Category:Sages Category:Volvagians Category:Heroes